


A World Without Me in It

by tonkatsupls



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Related, Character Study, Complete, M/M, Some yandere inklings from a phon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: An interpretation of the inner workings of a Sandalphon, loosely set during his Grand version's Fate Episodes.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A World Without Me in It

**Author's Note:**

> Sandalphon's Grand Fate Episodes had me feeling a way, and I ended up churning out what essentially became a Sandalphon thought process analysis.

The first thing Sandalphon sees after his escape from Pandemonium is the blue sky.

What made the sky blue, or so Lucifer always asked. It certainly isn't Sandalphon. The sky is blue and will stay blue, with or without him in it.

It is beautiful in the cruelest way possible.

Each primarch has their part to play, so what use did this world have for an archangel such as Sandalphon? Two thousand years in prison, yet the Sky Realm functions as it should. He had no hand- no, Sandalphon _never_ had a hand in shaping the world Lucifer devotes his all to protect.

The laugh that leaves him takes the air out of his lungs, but even the wind drowns out the sound. 

If the primarchs are the guides to the Sky Realm's evolution, then Sandalphon will simply become the harbinger of its destruction. To make his mark on the blue sky that Lucifer holds dear, Sandalphon shall paint over it all until it is nothing more than a stain. 

* * *

Though the forest has long devoured the Astral research laboratory, simply stepping into the ruins of what was once the lab reminds Sandalphon of his time in that garden.

Almost every day, Lucifer would visit him. While the Supreme Primarch's visits never lasted particularly long, the time they spent drinking coffee and chatting was something Sandalphon had once treasured. For Sandalphon, Lucifer was the sun and moon of his day.

But those gentle blue eyes that watched over him... had all been a farce, hadn't it?

If Lucifer ever felt any pity for Sandalphon he would have gotten rid of him a long time ago. After all, an archangel without a role to fulfill cannot be called an archangel at all. Lucilius had even said so himself; with such a pointless role, Sandalphon is nothing but scrap to be thrown. Yet Lucifer kept him, even allowed him to simply spend his days in that garden, waiting to fulfill a role that would never come. 

It seemed that Lucifer had a knack for being a jailer, for he was bent on trapping Sandalphon in one cage or another. 

The purpose of his own creation can only send Sandalphon in a rage. Time and time again, Lucifer had told him to pay no mind to his lack of a role, but how would he know? He holds the most important one of them all. The guiding light of the world, the Supreme Primarch... Not once does Lucifer have to, rather, he can _never_ understand what it is like to not have a place in the world.

Sandalphon was never meant to have existed for this long. All this time, he existed for Lucifer's whimsy, and for what? There is no kindness that can explain why Lucifer allowed Sandalphon to live, not when he is fated to such an aimless existence.

What could have possibly compelled Lucifer to keep him for so long, if not cruelty? With how little Lucifer feels, perhaps that is why the Supreme Primarch always concerned himself with the mortals of the Sky Realm, who seemed to feel so keenly about nothing that mattered. Yet for all that Lucifer looks mortal, the Supreme Primarch is anything but. Sandalphon knows that if he were to reach into Lucifer's chest, what he would hold in his hand is not a heart but a primarch's core. He knows that when Lucifer dies, his body would not be buried like a mortal's, but will simply vanish into the light, as if he had never existed at all. 

It is then, and only then, can Lucifer ever understand how Sandalphon feels.

* * *

The world will end once Sandalphon gathers all four wings from those who preside over the tetra-elements. Even now, islands crumble and fall from Sandalphon having taken the wings of only one of them. 

What expression will Lucifer make, Sandalphon wonders, once he sees the wings that adorn Sandalphon's back?

An array of colored wings to combat Lucifer's white own. A primarch's power is contained in their wings, and Lucifer's are blinding. But Sandalphon has no doubt that he can match, if not even surpass, the power that Lucifer holds. In fact, he _must_ surpass Lucifer's power if he wishes to draw the Supreme Primarch out, though given the ease Sandalphon had in stealing Uriel's wings, his reunion with Lucifer is inevitable.

Thinking about their future battle sends a chill up Sandalphon's spine. Sandalphon can practically feel his sword pierce through Lucifer's armor, can envision his beams of light scorch through the Supreme Primarch's flesh. Lucifer's body, falling into the ground, his wings ripped off his back... His heart races at the picture.

What Sandalphon is doing is unforgivable, so how, pray tell, will Sandalphon be reflected in Lucifer's eyes then, in their fated clash? Will Lucifer look at him with shame? Anger? Despair? If Lucifer felt nothing for him before, surely he will be compelled to feel _something_ for him now? Just as he hates Lucifer, Lucifer has to hate him in turn for plotting to ruin the beloved world he's cultivated for so long. He has to.

The wind rushes through him as Sandalphon takes to the skies. If Lucifer finds his actions so unforgivable, he needs only to seek him out and put a stop to him... if he can, at least. For all that he is, Sandalphon is no pushover, and the power of the tetra-elements can only serve as a boon to his innate strength. The Supreme Primarch may be strong, but he will not allow himself to fall so easily.

Though if... if, hypothetically, Lucifer were to fulfill his role as Supreme Primarch and stop him... Sandalphon would be punished. For daring to destroy the world, there is no room for mercy- who, after all, would be in their right mind to forgive someone who wants to end the world? Not even Lucifer can possibly be that magnanimous. The time for simple apologies has long past. Sandalphon's termination is the only acceptable punishment to mete out to him. What face would Lucifer make then, carrying out such a deed? 

Truly it is futile endeavor, trying to imagine how Lucifer would look. Upon further thought, the answer is quite simple- Lucifer would look the same as always, calm and composed and perfect as is befitting the Supreme Primarch. His termination is but one of the duties given to the one who protects the world. With Sandalphon gone, the crisis would be averted, and the world would go on without him, as it always has.

The world Lucifer governs is one with no place for Sandalphon in it, one that can continue just fine without him. If that is the path of evolution Lucifer seeks... If Lucifer truly is content to shut Sandalphon out of his world... then to hell with it all.

Lucifer's beloved world, Sandalphon will destroy it for daring to exist without him in it. Until all is right in this world, he will never be forgiven.


End file.
